Cops and Robert
Cops and Robert is the 233rd episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 4, 2008. The episode was written by Dave Schiff, and directed by Ken Wong. Paul Sorvino guest stars. Synopsis Hank accidentally steals another man's wallet. Hank attempts to call the man, Barry Rollins to return the wallet and explain what happened but Barry misinterprets the phone call as being threatening and harassing. A previously milquetoast Barry then snaps and vows to get revenge on Hank, declaring that he's tired of being a victim. Meanwhile, Bobby is falsely accused of throwing a can at Officer Brown at school, and as a punishment, he is assigned to follow him around town and assist with his duties. Bobby gets revenge on Dooley and Clark Peters for throwing the can by having Officer Brown catch them cutting class at Whataburger. Hank, Bill and Boomhauer try to return the wallet to Barry's home but after they knock on his door he comes out and chases them with a baseball bat and the guys flee in Hank's truck. Barry gets in his car and pursues them. Officer Brown and Bobby see Hank run a red light and Barry chasing them. Officer Brown activates his lights and siren and follows the two vehicles to Bazooms!, the new Hooter's-esque sports bar where Dale is working in hopes of suing for gender discrimination. The man is apprehended by Officer Brown at the restaurant and everybody is safe. After the arrest, Hank returns Barry's wallet and decides to press charges on Barry for attempted murder. As for Dale, he demands that the manager give him and the waitresses money for his being assaulted. The manager agrees to do so, but only for the women as Dale had been giving away free food which is employee theft. Dale tries to get the women to back him up by claiming the manager looked down his shirt, but they refuse and Dale is fired. Trivia * This is the second time Hank has received the Blue Flame of Valor award. His first was in the Season 4 episode Hanky Panky. * The vending machines seen at Tom Landry Middle School are the same soda machines seen in the episode Bobby Rae in which they are shown being removed from the school due to protests and complaints. This reappearance of the machines reveals that they have since been brought back to the school. * The song playing in the background when Hank and Peggy first appear at the mall is "I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar. Goofs * Hank pulls an autographed plate off the top of the fridge (terrible place to keep a delicate piece of tableware). However this plate is not seen in any other shot in this episode or the series. Quotes *Bobby Hill: Ok! Let's do this! *Officer Brown: Uh... well no Bobby. I'm going to go in by myself. *Bobby Hill: What? Why? *Officer Brown: You're only 13. If something were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself for the damage to my reputation. Stinger Quote *"Maybe we could reopen the fanny pack discussion?" - Peggy "No." - Hank Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Episodes that involve Crime Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School